


Ex Memorias Veritas

by itwasadarkandstormynight



Category: Firefly
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Memories, no betas no second drafts we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25155052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itwasadarkandstormynight/pseuds/itwasadarkandstormynight
Summary: River has trouble remembering things.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Ex Memorias Veritas

**Author's Note:**

> found this in my drafts folder, decided it was actually pretty good and also finished enough to post. 
> 
> enjoy!

River had trouble remembering things.

(especially if they were from Before)

It wasn’t that she couldn’t see the memories--far from it. She could see _all_ of them, like a big school of fish. Moving over and under each other, never still, flowing into one another. She had trouble telling where a memory began and where it ended. She would remember one thing and it would quickly change into something else, and it would happen again (and again and again), but she would quickly get lost in her memories, like they were an ever shifting maze, and she could never navigate it as well as she used to.

(she’d liked mazes, when she was young. she was always better at them than Simon.)

Sometimes, she would experience all her memories at the same time. All River could do then was wait for them to pass. She never actually knew what she, what her body was doing in the physical world, when it happened, but from Simon’s look on his face every time it ended, it wasn’t very good. 

(she remembered snippets, sometimes. it was mostly screaming.)

(she wishes she could reassure Simon, somehow. he was ever so worried about her.)


End file.
